


once more, with feeling

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dani's Fault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: A continuation of Chapter 90 of In A Hundred Lifetimes because this AU slaps, dammit
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	once more, with feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In A Hundred Lifetimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447057) by [songofthe52hertzwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale). 



> I have never written or read omegaverse before in my life but damn if I haven't been converted.

Julian figures it’s pretty obvious why he’s been avoiding Logan.

Try as he might to push up his plan to leave Dalton for good, he still hasn’t managed to make any progress. He’s stuck here for the foreseeable future, which means there’s no running away from what happened between them. Still, he has no intention of confronting it directly. He knows Logan knows that, and he’s pretty sure they’re on the same page as far as the whole avoiding each other thing.

So he’s a little surprised when an unexpected knock on his door one evening turns out to be Logan himself.

Before he has a chance to brush him off, though, Logan blurts out, “Can I ask a favor?”

Julian blinks. Logan looks almost _uncomfortable_ , and Julian nearly forgets himself as he wonders what it is he could possibly want.

“What is it?” he asks cautiously, after a pause.

“It’s just…” Logan sighs, running a hand through his hair, and Julian suddenly takes notice of the way his cheeks are flushed, the way the fingers of his other hand are digging uncomfortably into his thigh. He looks back at Julian, eyes wide. “I can smell you, from across the hall, and…it’s sort of driving me crazy.”

Julian’s mouth falls open a little as he realizes what kind of _favor_ Logan is asking for. He'd assumed Logan was embarrassed. Sure, he’d _said_ he didn’t regret it, but once the afterglow had worn off he’d left in a hurry without even attempting to talk about what had happened. Julian was just fine with that. He had been hoping Logan would keep ignoring it until he had a chance to make his escape.

He certainly wasn’t expecting him to come by and ask for _more_.

“You don’t have to,” Logan says quickly, noting Julian’s blank stare. “But…I was kind of hoping maybe you’d want to, too? And if you do…I could really…”

“Come in,” Julian says suddenly, surprising himself a little. Logan blinks.

“Are you sure?”

He gives a small, sharp nod, taking a step back into the room. Logan exhales. He nods in return and follows Julian inside, his gait a little stiff.

“I guess I owe you one, anyway,” Julian mutters as he locks the door behind him, cracking a dumb joke in the hopes of calming his nerves. He glances back to Logan, expecting a laugh or perhaps a roll of his eyes.

But to his surprise, Logan looks wounded.

“No,” he murmurs, shaking his head. “No, it’s…come on. It’s not like that.”

Julian frowns. “Not like what?”

“I don’t—you don’t _owe_ me,” he argues. “That’s not what this is. I told you before, I don’t regret what we did. You needed me.”

“Right,” Julian says a little too quickly.

“So…if you don’t actually want to, I can—”

“I didn’t say that.”

Their eyes meet. Julian can feel his face heating up, but he does his best to ignore it.

“I can smell you, too,” he murmurs, glancing down at his feet. It’s not a lie. Ever since that first day Logan’s scent has been stronger, even with as much as they’ve been avoiding each other. Really, it’s a wonder he’s been able to focus on anything else.

When he finally sneaks a glance back up at Logan, he finds his gaze darkened with arousal.

“Right,” he breathes, stepping closer almost unconsciously. His hand twitches, but he doesn’t move yet, still staring at Julian with something unreadable in his eyes.

“You’re sure?” he says again, his voice strained. He’s holding himself back, Julian realizes.

“Yeah,” Julian whispers, still a little shocked, and Logan _growls_. He surges forward, his lips crashing against Julian’s. It’s messy and desperate, all teeth and tongues, and Julian’s head nearly hits the wall behind him from the force of it. Logan’s hands find his hips, not even bothering with his zipper - he tugs off his pants by the waistband, no doubt ripping something in the process. But Julian can’t bring himself to care.

He’s smelled Logan plenty, both before and after that first heat, but this is different. His scent is intoxicating. It’s so distinctly _him_ , so warm and familiar, but with an undercurrent of something fresh and tantalizing. Julian couldn’t resist it now even if he wanted to. His whole body presses against Logan’s, caught up in the heady rush of their mouths moving against each other. Logan’s still fumbling with his own pants, and Julian scrambles to help him, burning with the desire to get closer, to feel skin against skin.

His mind is clearer, this time, his thoughts far less frenzied. But he’s still struck by how badly he wants this. He’s usually not one to give in this quickly. He likes to tease, a little, to give his partners something to work for. But as soon as Logan’s hands find his thighs, as soon as they shift position so Julian’s pinned to the wall, his legs wrapped tightly around Logan’s waist, he’s practically whimpering with need.

Logan breaks the kiss with a shaky gasp, diving down almost immediately to mouth at Julian’s neck. His grip tightens on Julian’s thighs, and Julian cries out, his arms clinging to Logan’s shoulders. One of Logan’s hands shifts, diving between Julian’s legs.

“Do you need—“ he starts to say, but Julian cuts him off.

“ _No_ ,” he hisses, and Logan’s breath catches in his throat as he realizes what Julian means.

“Oh,” he mutters, his fingers sliding effortlessly inside Julian’s slicked-up hole. “Fuck. You’re _wet_.”

Julian moans as Logan stretches him open, his hips rocking into the touch. “Please,” he whimpers, a little embarrassed at how _desperate_ he sounds. But Logan doesn’t seem to care. He adjusts his grip, his hand firmly on Julian’s ass as he pushes inside, drawing a deeper moan out of Julian as he fills him up.

He doesn’t make any effort to be gentle. Julian’s head falls back against the wall as Logan fucks into him, hips snapping roughly against his. He growls possessively, his teeth digging into Julian’s neck. Julian knows he’s going to leave marks. He can’t bring himself to care.

“More,” he whines, arms wrapping tighter around Logan’s neck. “Fuck, Logan, _fuck me_.”

Logan bites down hard. Julian yelps, gasping in surprise when his back pulls away from the wall. Logan’s still inside him as he carries him across the room, all but throwing him down on the bed, and when he thrusts in deeper Julian’s answering scream rings in his ears.

He’s more coherent, this time. He’s acutely aware of the fact that he’s about to come, and he tries to stutter out a warning. Logan doesn’t let up, though, seemingly lost in his own pleasure. He groans against Julian’s neck, driving deeper into him, and Julian’s nails dig sharply into his shoulder blades as he spills over both their chests. 

Logan thrusts harder, whispering something incomprehensible against Julian’s skin. His voice is strained, and Julian can tell he’s close as well. His hips stutter in their rhythm, and Julian holds on tighter, legs folded against his chest. Logan’s teeth sink into his throat as he comes with a muffled shout, filling Julian all the way.

He stills for a moment, taking a shaky breath. Julian relaxes against the mattress. But then Logan shifts, and as he pulls out, he winces. It only takes a moment for Julian to realize why.

“Oh,” he whispers, shifting a little at the sudden wetness between his legs.

“Yeah.”

Logan’s staring, his eyes fixed on Julian’s hole as his cum drips out of him.

“There’s…a lot,” Julian breathes, and he glances down over the deep flush spreading from Logan’s face all the way across his chest.

“Yeah,” he says again, reaching out almost unconsciously to run his fingers along the inside of Julian’s thigh. Julian whimpers. Logan’s eyes flick up to his, and he surges forward, leaning over the edge of the bed as he brings his hand to Julian’s mouth. Almost without thinking, Julian takes his fingers between his lips, sucking them clean.

“God, that’s filthy,” Logan mutters, his voice deep and ragged.

His fingers slip from Julian’s mouth, dragging across his cheek. He reaches up to brush Julian’s hair out of his face. Julian sighs.

“Are you okay?” Logan says suddenly. His expression shifts into one of concern, and Julian’s stomach does an odd little swoop. “Do you need anything? Any food, water?”

“I’m fine, Logan,” he murmurs, his legs unfolding as he shifts position on the bed.

“Right,” Logan says gently, biting his lip. “Okay. Sure.”

He looks _lost_ , like he’s not sure what to do with himself. Julian hesitates for a moment, but finally he nods toward the desk beside his bed.

“My water cup is right there, if you…” he mutters, and Logan’s reaction is instantaneous.

“Okay” he says, swinging his legs off the bed and stumbling over to the desk. Julian hardly has the chance to get comfortable before he’s back, sitting down at the edge of the bed and nudging Julian into his lap. Julian’s face flushes, but he doesn’t protest. He settles in his lap, lets Logan guide the straw to his mouth, taking an obedient sip. Logan smiles gently. He reaches down to stroke Julian’s hair, and Julian sighs, relaxing into the touch.

They sit like that for a long moment, Logan’s hand in Julian’s hair, Julian sipping slowly at the lukewarm water. He briefly thinks he might doze off, but unfortunately, Logan seems to have other ideas.

“We should talk,” he says gently, brushing a stray curl out of Julian’s face. “About this.”

Julian closes his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face. “You said that last time.”

“And we didn’t,” Logan reminds him. He shifts a little, pulling Julian further into his lap. Julian considers fighting it, but he’s not sure he could even if he wanted to.

“I’m leaving, anyway,” he murmurs. Logan’s hand stills. “I’ll be gone by next week. So we can just…forget this ever happened, okay?”

Logan shifts, angling his head down in an attempt to catch Julian’s eye. “You what?”

Julian sighs. He hadn’t exactly told Logan about his plan, yet. “I’m leaving,” he mutters again, and when Logan just gapes at him he finally decides enough is enough. He drags himself up to a sitting position, ignoring the ache in his muscles and the feeling in his chest telling him that the last place he wants to be right now is _away_ from Logan. He wraps his arms around himself instead, his back pressed against the wall.

“Jules,” Logan says, reaching out towards him. Julian pulls away. “What do you mean you’re leaving?”

“I mean I’m _leaving_ ,” Julian says again, avoiding Logan’s eyes. “Permanently. So we don’t have to worry about this…this _thing_ ever again.”

He doesn’t look up. But he can see, from the corner of his eye, the way Logan is staring at him like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Like he’s _heartbroken_ , like Julian is threatening to take away something he can’t bear to lose.

It almost makes him sick, knowing that it’s all fake.

Logan stares for a long, agonizing moment. When he finally does speak, it’s calmer than Julian would have ever expected. “What aren’t you telling me, Jules?”

Julian grits his teeth. He feels a little like a petulant child, arms folded over his chest in an effort to resist the urge to crawl into Logan’s lap, to let him stroke his hair and feed him and whisper soothing words, to let himself believe that any of it is because Logan actually cares about him. But he can't let himself feel that heartbreak when Logan finally comes to his senses.

“I really think you should go,” he says thickly.

Logan makes a small noise of frustration, and Julian turns his head away, closing his eyes and curling further into himself. Logan drags himself further onto the bed, his hand resting at Julian’s knee. Julian refuses to move.

“Can you just _look_ at me?”

Julian can feel his resolve cracking. He _hates_ this, hates how Logan has him reduced to this. Hates how his goddamn hormones keep telling him to ignore every logical impulse he has to run and get away from Logan before he can make any more empty promises.

But when he does finally look up, meeting Logan’s soft eyes with his own, it’s almost jarring how quickly he stops resisting.

He lets Logan pull him back in, his head resting in the crook of his neck. Logan wraps one arm protectively around him. His free hand tangles in Julian’s own, their fingers lacing together in Logan’s lap. Julian sighs, out of contentment or distress he isn’t quite sure himself.

“When we…” Logan starts, his voice a little shaky. “Last time. You said—I don’t think you remember it. But you told me you loved me.”

Julian’s face pales. He tries to sit up, but Logan holds him close, tracing soothing circles over his bicep.

“Oh god,” he mutters, hiding his face in Logan’s neck.

Logan is quiet for a long time before he whispers, “You meant it.”

It isn’t a question.

Julian screws his eyes shut. He isn’t ready for this conversation, is especially not ready to have it while Logan’s holding him like this after nearly fucking the life out of him. But Logan’s presence is comforting, somehow, his scent enveloping Julian and making him feel more and more like he doesn’t want to let go.

“I don’t know what’s happening here,” Logan says softly, still stroking Julian’s arm. Julian sighs.

“It’s hormones, Logan,” he says wearily. “You’re…it’s biology. You think you need me, because I'm—“

But Logan shakes his head.

“It’s not like this,” he says in a low voice. “Not ever. Not with anyone else.”

“Then it’s just because we fucked," Julian argues. "Because you…marked me, or _claimed_ me, or whatever it is.”

Logan moves just enough to meet Julian’s eyes.

“Is that what I did?” he whispers. “Claim you?”

It’s a loaded question, and he knows it. Julian glares at him. He sits up, not quite moving away from Logan but no longer nuzzling his neck. He looks down. “I’m not for anyone to claim.”

Logan’s gaze darkens.

“So those marks on your neck are what, exactly?” He raises an eyebrow, almost like a challenge. Julian’s mouth falls open in shock, but he quickly sets his jaw, shaking his head.

“You don’t get to do that,” he mutters, shrugging Logan’s arm off of him. “Not after the way you—“

“The way I what?” Logan cuts him off, the tone of his voice rising dangerously.

“You’ve never looked at me.” Julian scoffs, his arms wrapping around himself protectively. Logan just stares. “Not like that. Not once. You’ve always—“

“I thought you were _straight_ , Jules!” Logan looks incredulous, and he laughs dryly under his breath. “I thought…I thought you were a _beta_. And it’s not like…I wouldn’t _mind_ , really, but you know me. You know…”

He trails off. Julian swallows hard. “Yeah, I do,” he says with a small nod. He blinks a few times, looking up at Logan sadly. “And I know I’m not what you want.”

“That’s not true.”

He says it with such conviction that it stops Julian in his tracks.

“Look,” Logan says with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “When Derek tried to touch you that time…I wanted to _kill_ him, Jules. I’ve never…it’s never been like that. That intense.” He looks at Julian, almost pleading, and for once, Julian stops trying to argue and just _listens_. “And this. This rut. It isn’t usually like this, for me. I don’t _need_ it the way you do, when you…” He waves his hand in a vague gesture, and Julian almost laughs. ”But today…I couldn’t stop thinking about it. About _you_. All day, I could smell you, and it was driving me crazy. Thinking about…last time.”

He’s blushing a little, Julian notices, and for the first time he can see that Logan is actually _nervous_.

“I know I said…I don’t _really_ know what’s happening here. Besides hormones, because I’m sure that’s part of it.” He glances back at Julian, his gaze intense, and Julian’s breath catches in his throat. “But it’s not _just_ that, Jules, I know it. I…I want _you_.”

He’s not fully aware that he’s leaning in until Logan meets him halfway, their lips pressing together in a heated kiss. Logan moans against his mouth, and Julian surges forward, his arms snaking around Logan’s neck as he settles in his lap. Logan deepens the kiss, tongue sliding against Julian’s bottom lip. His hands come to rest at Julian’s hips, holding him close, and Julian doesn’t ever want him to let go.

It’s different this time. They go slower, take the time to really explore each other without the needy desperation of before. Logan lowers him down onto the bed, trails kisses over his neck and collarbones until Julian’s whimpering and writhing beneath him. He whispers softly in Julian’s ear, little sweet nothings like how _gorgeous_ he is and how _badly_ Logan wants him. It's almost too much. Julian nearly sobs when Logan finally pushes inside, his breath hot on Julian's neck. He still fucks Julian like he’s trying to claim him, but it’s more gentle now, more deliberate. He takes his time sensing what Julian likes, what angles to hit and where to touch and kiss and bite to have him moaning in Logan’s ear.

“Logan,” Julian whines, his nails clawing into Logan’s back as he thrusts.

“Say it,” Logan growls. His teeth graze over Julian’s neck, teasing the already sensitive flesh. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Julian replies without hesitation. Logan moans in response.

“Say my name,” he murmurs, kissing sloppily in a line over Julian’s jaw. “Tell me who you belong to.”

“ _Logan_ ,” he gasps again, his legs tensing around Logan’s waist. He’s close, already, and Logan seems to notice. He reaches for Julian’s thighs, folding his legs into his chest and driving in deeper than he’s ever felt. Julian keens. “Oh, god, Logan, I’m yours. I’m all yours.”

“That’s it,” Logan mutters encouragingly, his lips moving against Julian’s ear. “Come for me, angel.”

Julian’s vision nearly whites out as his orgasm hits, his entire body spasming in Logan’s hold. His nerves feel like they’re on fire, a wave of heat washing over him as he rides out the aftershocks, his breath coming in sharp pants. As he blinks away the spots in his eyes, he’s vaguely aware of Logan coming too, his movements slowing as he once again fills Julian up. Julian’s arms fall to his sides, fingers tingling, and he’s nearly boneless by the time Logan collapses against him with a heavy sigh.

Logan slides off of him gradually, and Julian winces a little when he pulls out. He curls up at Julian’s side, pressing soft kisses to the tender marks littering his neck and shoulder. Julian makes a small noise of contentment as Logan’s arm snakes around his waist.

They still have more to talk about. He knows that. But somehow, the thought doesn’t fill him with dread the way it had mere moments ago.

He lets his eyes slip shut, relaxing into the soothing warmth of Logan’s scent, and for the first time it feels like something he can let himself savor.


End file.
